


a home away from home

by rhapsodic_rhapsody



Series: A million things we haven’t done [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (cough cough) sequel’s comment section, (meaning i’m just gonna fucking project onto her but it’s w/e), Crushes, Eliza is too pure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tumblr, also before her relationship, and her concern for her friends, and post ideas, but she’s usually happy, eliza deserves the world, i don’t know how to properly format this, in like deciding how eliza would post and act on here, its like a vent acc, pls remember some of these take place in last chapter and before, secret tumblr, she actually has quite a bit of followers, she thinks nobody knows she has it, shoutout to everyone in my other book that helped me, shoutout to everyone who helped me come up with name ideas, theyre not in order, uh elizas tumblr, uh she talks abt liking Maria for a lot of these things, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodic_rhapsody/pseuds/rhapsodic_rhapsody
Summary: A collection of posts from Eliza’s secret tumblr-This is just a side story but reading the main 2 stories would help understand this





	1. nobody needs to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! if ur reading this story u should probably read “we’ll tell our own story, goddamnit” and “include all of us in the sequel”. it’s not required but a lot of these things would make more sense if u did.

**the-skys-the-limit**

well this is my first post on here.

i’m making this as a vent account because sometimes you have to just let it all out you know?

and i doubt it’ll all just be vents, because sometimes i just want to talk to others about being happy because being happy is fun!! being sad isn’t, but it’s necessary to be human, and i’m supposed to be the happy one of my friends.

why can’t i be sad for once?

if i’m sad, everyone gets concerned because i’m “never sad”

but i am

so that’s what this account is for

thanks

_#vent #first post #im not telling you my real name #sad_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps these are out of order so they won’t follow one straight line they’re just posts from wherever in the story line so like maybe one is eliza talking about dating maria and then the next is around when she met alex  
> idk  
> don’t be confused tho pls and thanks bye


	2. helpless

**the-skys-the-limit**

theres this girl i like and i don’t know how to tell her i like her :( i doubt she even likes me though

_#im going to make cookies to get rid of my sadness #im having girl troubles #someone help #i have no lesbian friends besides her #help_


	3. john adams doesn’t have a real job, anyway

**the-skys-the-limit**

college is awful and so is john adams. who the hell even allowed him to teach? outrageous. you can’t even get through one class without him spouting racist bs.

_#rant #but he is so much meaner to poc #like my god we can all see right through him #hes awful #he makes me sad #and mad #smad #college sucks_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THOUGJT I PUBLISHED WLL THE CHAPTERS BUT I ONLY PHBLISHED CHAP ONE IM SO SORRY BUT SHOUT OUT TO ELIZA_I_WISH FOR MAKING AN ACTUAL TUMBLR BASED ON THIS ILU


	4. just stay alive, that would be enough :)

**the-skys-the-limit**

why is my friend so sad constantly :( i love him but i don’t think he gets how many people love him

_#yes this is the same friend that i was mad at for teaching my sister to swear #it was like 7 languages can you blame me? #i do love him though #hes like my own kid_


	5. flowers

**the-skys-the-limit**

sometimes you’re the one stepping on the flower, sometimes the flowers stepping on you.

_#i stepped on a flower today and feel bad #he didn’t deserve it #im a monster #it was so pretty too_


	6. a hug for everyone you know

**the-skys-the-limit**

oh, if i could give all of you a hug i would

_#i love you guys #but i can’t give you hugs_


	7. this one’s mine

**the-skys-the-limit**

she is so good for me, but am i good for her?

how do i tell someone i love them?

_#vent #oh dear i have a crush #dont i?_


	8. look around <3333333333

**the-skys-the-limit**

THE GIRL I LOVE

IM 

SHES MY GIRLFRIEND

I CANT HANDLE WHAT IM FEELING RIGHT NOW

_#LOOK AROUND #AT HOW LUCKY WE ARE #TO BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW #IM SO GAY #IM SO HAPPY_

 


	9. sing :0

**the-skys-the-limit**

what if i started singing again??

like there’s this one song i like

its called “no one else” and i’d really love to be able to sing it

but i don’t know

_#i used to sing a lot #i was decent #natasha pierre and the great comet of 1812 are throwing me back into singing #oops_


	10. what’s new pussycat

**the-skys-the-limit**

my sibling found a kitten

****_#oh dear #they made a friend help clean the cat #at 3 am #lord help me_


	11. a sad one

**the-skys-the-limit**

everythings too much!! and i’m overwhelmed!! and i hate it!! and i’m just so tired of everything!! and it’s sucks!! but i can’t even tell anyone because then it’s a whole issue!! and i can’t actually talk to anyone in person because i’ll cry!! and that’s not who i am!!

_#vent #its stupid though #might delete later i don’t know #i don’t even have anything to be upset over_


	12. family

**the-skys-the-limit**

i wish i knew who my biological parents are 

even if they didn’t want to see me it would be great just to know that wow, i came from them, this is who i am

but yeah

i don’t know

_#i love my adoptive family though #theyre all amazing #i just wish i knew_


	13. we’re all in this together

**the-skys-the-limit**

oh dear, my sibling graduates in a few months

****_#my baby is growing up #im a sad mother #they graduate with a friends sibling who i’ve also adopted as my own child #im so sad_


	14. i feel so

**the-skys-the-limit**

i see my friends struggling and i want to help them but one of them will not open whatsoever and i don’t want to upset him

but one of these days he better start talking to me because i know how he gets

im worried about him sometimes

_#friends #hes stubborn #i still love him #he needs help though_


	15. people

**the-skys-the-limit**

people are so, so cruel

_#everything seems to be going wrong #and i don’t know what to do_


	16. I know it’s today

**the-skys-the-limit**

” _I’m_ _a_ _find_ , _i’m_ _a_ _catch_ , _and_ _a_ _very_ _gifted_ _bowler!”_

_#i am actually okay at bowling #like slightly above average #havent gone bowling in a while though #shrek the musical is good though_


	17. swear

**the-skys-the-limit**

confession: i don’t actually hate when people swear, it was just a joke that went out of hand and now i’m stuck correcting people

_#i dug my own grave!! #i know!!_


End file.
